continuação de vicio cibernetico!
by Jujuba-kitisune
Summary: hiei continuando seus vicios resolve montar uma banda de metal!Coitadinha da Mukuro!Isso num vai prestar!


Hiei tem uma festa de aniversario feita pelos seus amigos só que o presente de Yusuke que era um vale livre de um mês na lan house de Yomi fez que ele se viciasse em conter strike, mas Mukuro com ajuda de Kurama resolveram esse vicio do Hiei, mas será que vai parar por ai gente ele ganhou, mas presentes.

Cenas do ultimo capitulo: Hiei chega em casa vai até seu quarto e fica olhando os presentes quando olha e vê o presente que kuwabara o deu os cds do linkin park ele colocou no som por curiosidade, quando começou a escutar Faint gostou bem ele escutou todos os cds em ultimo volume.

N/A:Xiiiii!Lá vamos nois denovo.

The Shadow's of night

Bem depois de escutar ñ só Linkin park, Mas como Led Zeppelin,nirvana,e assim por diante deixando Mukuro louca com a barulheira que aquele som causava.

Ele resolveu comprar caixas maiores e escutar ,as alto ainda ate os vizinhos de Mukuro estavam fazendo um baixo assinado para espulsar Mukuro dali.

Mas o mas preocupante era Hiei que até no banheiro começava a cantar...

I am  
little bit of loneliness  
a little bit of disregard  
a handful of complaints  
but I can't help the fact  
that everyone can see these scars…

N/A:Gente imagine hiei cantando no banheiro..rs..abafa o caso kkkkk!

Nisso hiei achando que cantava muito bem resolveu montar uma banda de Metal bem ele chegou em seu quarto só de toalha (isso vai para fanáticas pelo Hiei), com seus músculos a demonstração com a toalha enrolada pela cintura, ele pega uma cardeneta senta na cama e pensa quem poderia participar da banda dele bem...

Na manhã seguinte daquele domingo Hiei entra em casa com 4 amigos compostos de...

Maskara da Morte o famoso cavaleiro de câncer de saint seya.

Dark Scheneider o anti-herói de Bastard!

Shesshumaru o irmão lindo do inuyasha

O mikai o vilão mas temido no jogo de cartas monstros de yu-gi-oh

Mukuro com olhos arregalados para os quatro pergunta nervosa.

Mukuro:Mas que negocio é esse em minha casa quem são eles Hiei.

Hiei: Ñ é da sua conta Mukuro.

MM: Hiei seja mas educado (gente MM falando de educação vê se pode),apresente agente é a casa dela ñ é.

Hiei meio relutante:Bem...esse aqui é Mascara da morte,esse é mikai, esse aqui é shesshumaru,e por ultimo Dark Scheneider,Pronto já estamos apresentados agora vamos todos ao meu quarto.

Dark fala para Hiei: Cara vc vive com essa lata velha meu entendi porque vc é revoltado

Mukuro ao escutar isso quis matar todos mas ficou calma pois era bom Hiei ter novas amizades alem daquela raposa estúpida.

No quarto do Hiei...

Hiei: Bem gente vamos estalar os equipamentos

1 hora depois escutasse um ruído estridente quando Mukuro vai lá para ver o que era uma barulheira com baixo e guitarra se escutava fazendo Mukuro ser jogada escada a baixo.

Mukuro:QUE BARULHO É ESSE!HIEI!

Mais claro quer Hiei ñ ia escutar com todo aquele barulho infernal.

Hiei:Vamos organizar essa bagunça bem MM você vai na bateria.

MM se joga na cadeira e começa a tocar a bateria.

Hiei:Dark você vai na guitarra,shesshumaru vai no baixo,mikai você vai nos efeitos sonoros.

Dark:Perai ta faltando um.

Hiei:A o youko ele ainda ñ chegou ñ dá pra acreditar, ele sempre foi pontual estranho.

Mukuro na sala: Puta merda agora deu já ñ chega-o ficar viciado em Lan agora quer virar metaleiro ai eu ñ mereço bem infelizmente vou ter que falar com aquela raposa sarnenta vê se ela dá um jeito, pois se continuar assim vou ser expulsa daqui.

No mundo ningenkai no escritório de Kurama...

Mukuro entra e se depara com uma garota sorridente de cabelo azul com um remo no lado.

Mukuro:Botan o que você faz aqui?

Botan: sou secretaria do Kurama pois o Koenma ñ me paga bem e a situação ñ esta das melhores sabia.

Mukuro: ñ vim aqui saber dos seus problemas vim ver Kurama!

Botan:ñ fale esse nome aqui tem que se dirigir a ele como dr.suicchi minamino, e alem do mais ele ñ se encontra.

Mukuro com mil veias pulando da testa agarra pelo colarinho de botan balançando a coitada:COMO ASSIM Ñ SE ENCONTRA EU Ñ VIM PARA ESSE MUNDO ESTUPIDO PARA VER SUA CARA E VOCÊ AINDA ME DIZ QUE ELE Ñ SE ENCONTRA!

Botan:Calma por favor ele disse que nesse horário ele ñ atendera mas ninguém pois ele tem obrigações no Makai, por favor me solte.

Mukuro larga Botan no chão, fica pensativa e sai do escritório.

Na casa de Mukuro...

Ouve-se a campanhia da casa de Mukuro Hiei então abre a porta...

Hiei:Aleluia atrasado raposa ñ é do seu feitio se atrasar.

Kurama:Bem Hiei tive que atender uma paciente ñ pude vir mas cedo do que isso.

Hiei:Bem vamos logo começar os ensaios ao falar nisso cadê a Mukuro, ela sempre costuma atender a porta e ñ estou vendo ela pois menos mal ela ñ ia gostar de te vê-lo aqui bom vamos.

Kurama:Demorou

Chegando no quarto de hiei Dark (gente só dá ele) começa a rir de Kurama

Dark: Ñ me diga que esse é o segundo vocal.

Kurama nervoso começa a se transformar seus cabelos começam a ficar prateados começa a aparecer uma calda sua fisionomia muda e...vocês sabem o resto.

Youko:O que você dizia Dark (dizia isso com uma planta carnívora enorme atrás dele).

Dark:Nada ñ!ñ ta mas aqui quem falou!

Hiei: Vamos parar com isso e começar a ensaiar.

Kurama Youko pega o microfone e os outros pegam seus devidos instrumentos Hiei pega o outro microfone e começam a ensaiar.

Mukuro chega em casa e então e jogada de porta a fora com o estrondo da musica.

Mukuro: Ñ acredito vou ser expulsa mesmo.

O tempo passa e alem dos vizinhos quererem expulsar mukuro começam a bater em sua porta pra perguntar quem é que tava tocando varias yaoukais começaram a bisbilhotar para vem de quem era aquele som maravilhoso praticamente até onde podia escutar a musica todos queriam saber que era que tava ensaiando.

Nisso Hiei consegue uma apresentação num bar de metal "lar do metal", a apresentação era aquela noite todos da banda estavam ansiosos ate mesmo o kurama que costuma ser tranqüilo...

Kurama: Nossa tem muita gente lá fora parece que a gente tem que fazer bonito hoje em gente se a gente querer que a banda vai pra frente.

Hiei: Kurama pare de falar e vai logo se transformando em youko vamos ter que impressionar.

Kurama:...

Então após kurama se transforma, e eles entram no palco então cantam Algumas musicas de outras bandas como Angra, link park entre outros...

Nossa a prateia foi Ao delírio todos queriam autógrafos as garotas tavam quase que tirando a roupa do sesshumaru e do Kurama gritando que nem loucas...

Prateia feminina: Lindos, lindos, te amamos, casa comigo (entre outras coisas)

Bem ai ñ ouve duvidas a careiras deles foram pro espaço eles eram a banda mas famosa do reino do makai, mas ñ ficaram por aqui ñ acredita que até o reino espiritual curtia eles pra caramba nossa eles eram febre até quebraram barreiras para o mundo nigenkai.

Ai que uezinha entro!

No mundo ninguenkai eu legna vou até a casa de minha prima harumi então encontro ela abraçada com um cd da banda shandow night...

Perai como é onde eles arranjaram e como esse nome?

Flach back

Ao chegar no bar de metal pra tocar todos estavam ansiosos até o kurama quando o cara foi chamá-los pra tocar supresa qual era o nome dá banda (que idiotice num dá pra acreditar que esqueceram o nome), hiei desesperado começa a pensar ai todos da banda começam a queimar os miolos (nossa que cheiro de bacon frito) tinham apenas 2 minutos pra escolher um nome que talvez selaria o destino da banda, foi ai que kurama falou...

Kurama: Que tal um nome em inglês!

Hiei: Ta num é má idéia agora o nome ne!

Dark: Bem que tal shandow bem já vi esse nome Achei legalzínho só que eu esqueci o que siguinifica.

Kurama: Significa sombra, vulto ta Ai gostei, mas só shandow!

Sesshumaru: Bem ta de noite ne e só temos, mas 10 segundos, ñ nove, parai 8,7,6,5...

Kurama: Já sei!

Então entra o apresentador e pergunta o nome da banda.

Apresentador: E ai qual o nome da banda.

Kurama: Shandows night!

Apresentador: gostei em então vamos nessa.

Apresentador falando com a prateia: e com vcs... SHANDOW NIGHT!

fim do fhash back

Legna: Agora sim to entendendo

Harumi com os cds na mão: Ai eles vão vim pro Brasil ai eu vou ir Ao show primeiro entregar A carta de 1 km que fiz para o hiei, depois Abraçar o hiei, depois agarrar o hiei e num lagar mais, depois bem ai num dá pra falar...

Legna: ...

Harumi: A Legna vc vai né, por favor, num quero ir sozinha

Legna: é bem num sei, vou pensar.

Harumi: COMO ASSIM VAI VER! Vc vai alias duvido vc num ir, pois o Kurama é o segundo vocal Alias vc é quem esta fazendo A fic!

Legna: Brincadeirinha eu já to até com os ingressos!

Harumi: num Acredito como conseguiu?

Legna: Bem como é eu que to fazendo A fic eu posso tudo entendeu!

Harumi:...

Legna: Mas lógico quem é fã da banda também terá os convites eu posso fornecer.

Harumi: Eu vou ver o hiei, eu vou ver o Hiei, eu vou ver o Hiei!

Então seguro harumi que quase bate a cabeça no teto então combinamos o horário pra irmos senão podíamos até peder o buzão...

Naquele dia do show nossa eu tava com tantos cartazes eu te amo Kurama!

Harumi tava com uma faixa de 5 metros com hiei te amo, tava com camiseta da banda, tava com uma faixa no cabelo hiei, E tudo mais que vcs possam imaginar, pois a louca prima fez!

Legna: Pra onde vc vai pro uma passeata?

Harumi: ñ vou pro show mais esperado da minha vida!

Legna:...

Harumi: Ai eu vou ver o hiei!

Legna: Vc já repetiu mais de 1000 vezes isso!

Harumi: Na verdade eu falei 5689 vezes contando com essa são5690!

Legna:...

Então eu e minha prima (olha num conheço em) fomos pro show, chegando lá à fila tava imensa ficamos lá umas 6 horas mais ou menos até Abrirem os portões então entramos nossa lá tava uma bagunça era um empurra, empurra, que num dava pra agüentar.

Mas finalmente abrem o show primeiramente aparece um monte de fumaça depois a banda aparece como se forcem fantasmas então começam cantar angels diabolics, nossa todo mundo canta junto e assim por diante...

Harumi: HIEI TE AMO CASA COMIGO!

Legna:...

O show tava indo muito bem até a tonta da minha prima jogar a carta de um kilometro pro palco e acertar a cabeça do Hiei em cheio ai ñ deu outra né o Hiei do jeito que tem um gênio ótimo (magina) já quis torrar o publico todo o kurama conseguiu conter o hiei.

Kurama:Calma Hiei,Calma, vamos ficar calmos nada de queimar niguem ta tamos num show tamos tocando o povo ta gostando e alias nem doeu tanto assim ñ é.

Hiei: NÃO DOEU! PORQUE Ñ FOI SUA CABEÇA!

Kurama : Mas já passou?

Hiei: É até que ñ ta doendo, mas.

Dark: Ei gente vamos ficar conversando ou vamos tocar em.

Sesshumaru:E alem do mas como é que vai saber quem foi se tem mas de 1 milhão de pessoas aqui?

Hiei:...

Mikai: gente vamos tocar isso logo que ta ficando estranho.

MM: É gente o pessoal ta olhando pra gente já com cara de espanto e medo.

Kurama: Tem ração vamos tocar.

Bem o show continuou tranqüilo...

Harumi: devo minha vida ao Kurama.

Legna: Deve mesmo se num fosse ele pra apartar o Hiei nos tava o f, ou falando as palavras corretas fritas, torrada, cinzas...etc

Harumi:...

A banda foi suceso em todos os lugarem do Makai, do ninguenkai, edo henkai!

Ganharam bilhões e o agente deles nada, mas nada menos que koenma (olha só em quem eles vão confia, koenma), bem tava tudo bem Hiei com uma mansão em bevelirius bem grande onde tem uma área bem ampla pra ele treinar (ele num pode peder a forma né),kurama por sua vez uma chácara num condomínio de luxo onde possuia uma área equivalente a 40 equitares de terra onde ele fazia crescer suas maravilhosas plantas, dark comprou um castelo na transilvania, bem macabro onde vivia como rei, mikai por sua vez comprou uma piramede no egito pra lembra seus velhos tempos.

E o koenma?

Bem o koenma continua no reino henkai, mas servido contantemente por botan( agora que ele ta rico né), no bem bom até o pai dele deve dinheiro a ele vê se pode isso.

Bem eu que sou a narradora dessa fic fico aqui na vontade dura que nem um coco, nada nem um centavo eu ganho que mundo cruel, mas num fica assim a vou dar um jeito.

Então resolvo ir até a casa de mukuro ao qual tava na sala aos prantos.

Mukuro: Buuááááááá! Agora que perdi o Hiei mesmo ele num vai querer, mas saber de mim buáááááááááá.

Mukuro ouve a campanhia, se recompõem rapidamente e vai até a porta atender ao abrir vê uma garota um pouco mais baixa que ela com cabelos médios um ar sorridente.

Mukuro: Num quero comprar nada! E bate a porta na minha cara vê se pode.

Mas como sou brasileira e num desisto nunca persisti, mas quase que ela me matou...

Mukuro: Você quer morrer é? Vem aqui me encher o saco ta vendo que to ocupada.

Legna: Ñ é que eu queria falar sobre o Hiei.

Mukuro sem poder sigurar o choro: Ele ñ morra, mas aqui ele é rico vai encontrar em beve é beveli...A sei lá!

Legna: Bevelirius?

Mukuro: É isso mesmo, mas como vc sabe porque veio me emportunar.

Legna: É que eu queria saber se vc quer o hiei devolta.

Mukuro: mas que rapidamente colocou eu pra dentro da casa me ofereceu uma renca de coisa sentou na minha frente com olhos brilhando e falou...

Mukuro: como assim o Hiei de volta.

Legna: É bem, vamos ao assunto só que ñ me envolva senão to morta.

Mukuro: pode deixar qualquer coisa pra ter o meu Hieizinho de volta!

Legna: 'meu hieizinho?'Bem mukuro é o seguinte eu fiz essa fic pensando que lucraria algo, mas num tive direito a nada to dura que nem coco então to pretendendo dar um jeitinho, pois se continuar assim o hiei vai peder sua personalidade real como os outros também ia dar uma confusão, o kurama ta começando a peder sua educação e calculismo, hiei ta virando mulherengo, MM largou o santuário e ta tomando todas, o sesshumarru ta viciado em heroina, e o mikai ta virando homossexual, to mudando a historia, e quero consertar.

Mukuro; Mas no que eu posso ajudar?

Legna: Bem é que eu vou armar o maior escândalo que os 3 mundos já viram e vou acabar com a banda que iniciei.

Mukuro: você vai o que?

Legna: Bem o que vc ouviu!

Mukuro: Só quero ver o que vc ta aprontando.

Legna com olhar sinistro: Espere e Vera.

Dias depois no jornal new makai aparece que Mukuro tava grávida e adivinhem de quem?

Harammm pensaram que era do hiei, mas negativo do kurama, parece doido gente, mas escutem, pedi para o yomi me ajudar e ele começou a falar que o hiei tava dando encima dele que eles tinham um caso que o hiei virava a mão e tudo mais...

Nisso os dois começaram a brigar (gente doeu mais em mim no que neles, pois meu kuraminha com aquela lata velha), bem então isso foi parar até no programa do ratinho, que tinha que ter exame de DNA e coisa assim só sei que eles acabaram se separando e a banda foi se acabando até extinguir ai tudo voltou ao normal mukuro explicou ao hiei tudo que ele tava tão furioso que num ia voltar de jeito nenhum tudo explicado kurama volta pra casa da mãe, MM volta pro santuário e pros braços de dite que por sua vez tava com saudades, mikai voltou ao jogo de duelo de montros e tudo voltou ao normal...

Ufa! Ainda bem em tava pensando que num ia acabar nunca!

Hiei chega na casa de mukuro entra no seu quarto e se depara com seus presentes que estavam do mesmo jeito que ele deixou só que quando olha vê seu vídeo game que ganhou do koenma e botan e instalou na televisão e começou a jogar e...

A ñ! de novo ñ!


End file.
